This referenced application discloses a method for continuously producing coke by providing an elongated coking chamber having an annulus, and by force feeding coal in a charging end of the annulus and compacting the coal against the outer and inner walls which form the annulus, and by continuously carbonizing the coal into coke by heating the coal bi-directionally in the annulus of the coking chamber by means of conductive heat as the coal passes through the elongated chamber.